The Real Shinigami
by Mei - Tsuchi no Otome
Summary: I think you can guess what this is a parody of ^_^ I felt that it would be funny to do a songfic for our Shinigami like this one. (Implied Yoai)


Disclaimer: dammit, I hate you Eminem, but anyways, I don't own his music. And I don't own GW.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Real Shinigami  
  
May I have your attention please, may I have your attention please, will the real Shingami   
please stand up, I repeat will the real Shinigami please stand up.....we're gonna have a   
problem here.........   
  
Ya'll act like you never seen a braided guy before   
jaws all on the floor   
like a shirtless Heero just burst in the door   
and started whoopin Relena's ass worse than before   
It was all like blood and gore  
throwing her over furniture (aaaaaah)   
It's the return of the...   
"awww..wait, no wait, you're kidding,   
Trowa just didn't say a sentance, did he?"   
and Mister Trieze said...   
nothing you idiots, Mister Treize's dead   
to Lady Une's amazement!  
Crazed author/fangirls just love me then   
checka checka checka Shinigami,   
"I'm sick of him, lookit him   
walkin around, grabbin that braid of his  
and actin like he's cool"   
"yeah, but he's so hot though"   
yeah, I probably got a couple of files in the ZERO system loose   
but no worse than when Quatre's crazy side's up and out  
sometimes, I wanna blow up the moon and let loose   
but cant, but it's cool for Heero to self detinate  
my face is on his lips, my face is on his lips   
and if I'm lucky, Heero just give me a nice big kiss   
and that's the message that we deliver to little kids   
and expect them not to know what a Gundam is   
of course they're gonna know what OZ is   
by the time they hit 5th grade   
they got the Cartoon Network, dont they?   
we ain't nothing but good guys  
well, some of us are bad guys too  
by I slice mobile suits open like cantelopes   
but if we can kill innocent people like antelopes  
then there's no reason that me and another Gundam pilot can't elope   
and if you feel like I feel, You know it'll be Heero  
people wave your beam scythes, sing the chorus and it goes  
  
I'm Shinigami, the real Shinigami  
all you other Shinigamis are doing it wrongy  
so wont the real Shinigami please stand up, please stand up, please stand up   
cause I'm Shinigami, the real Shinigami  
all you other Shinigamis are doing it wrongy  
so wont the real Shinigami please stand up, please stand up, please stand up   
  
Well Zechs don't need a Gundam in the whole series to be popular   
well I do, so fuck him and fuck Relena too   
you think I give a damn about Deathscythe morphing into an aircraft?  
half of you fangirls can't stop staring at me, let alone ignore me   
"but Duo, what if you cut your hair, wouldn't it be weird"   
why? so you girls can just cry and flod with tears  
so you can sit me here next to Relena with her fuckin ugly ears  
shit, Dorthy Catalonia better switch me chairs   
so I can sit next to Lady Une and Chang Wufei   
and hear em argue over weather Treize is gay   
Bastard, made Wufei damn annoying for a month or three  
"yeah, Duo's cute, but I think he's married to Hilde, hee hee"   
I should stuff his face and give him a nosebleed  
and show the world how It's 1x2, not 1x3!  
I'm sick of you little homophobes sayin I'm with Hilde  
all you do is annoy me   
so I have been sent here to destroy you  
just like my guy Heero says, "Omae o korusu!"   
and there's a colony full of us just like me   
with hair like me, are orphans like me  
who dress like me, walk, talk and try to act like me   
and aren't even the next next best thing, cause they aren't me...  
  
I'm Shinigami, the real Shinigami  
all you other Shinigamis are doing it wrongy  
so wont the real Shinigami please stand up, please stand up, please stand up   
cause I'm Shinigami, the real Shinigami  
all you other Shinigamis are doing it wrongy  
so wont the real Shinigami please stand up, please stand up, please stand up   
  
I'd like Heero to actually listen to me for a minute or two  
besides things when you're damn horny and need a good room  
and you're screwn and feelin like you'll hit the moon  
the only difference is I got the balls to say it   
not just cause I'm handsome and all but because Deathscythe could destroy you all  
I just get in my Gundam and split the mobie doll in two  
and whether you like to admit it  
My Gundam looks cooler than 80% of you other gundam pilots out there   
then you wonder how can   
pilot Deathscythe and not get a migrane  
it's funny,cause at the rate I'm going when I'm thirty   
I'll be the only person in the colonies who can fly it  
i can pilot any mobile suit let alone a plane  
and I'm fixin' but this whole damn manual isn't workin   
in every single person there's a Shinigami workin  
he could be in the black market, pawning death rings   
or watching Heero, who's hacking, screamin "Damn Peacecrafts leave me alone!"  
with the window shade down and Heero's sexiness up   
so will the real Shinigami please stand up?   
and hold your gun like you mean it and get that soldier to shut up?  
who;s screamin "It's a Gundam" and makin me go outta control   
and if I hear him 1 more time, I'll blow up everything oh yeah, and how does it go?   
  
I'm Shinigami, the real Shinigami  
all you other Shinigamis are doing it wrongy  
so wont the real Shinigami please stand up, please stand up, please stand up   
cause I'm Shinigami, the real Shinigami  
all you other Shinigamis are doing it wrongy  
so wont the real Shinigami please stand up, please stand up, please stand up   
  
cause I'm Shinigami, the real Shinigami  
all you other Shinigamis are doing it wrongy  
so wont the real Shinigami please stand up, please stand up, please stand up   
cause I'm Shinigami, the real Shinigami  
all you other Shinigamis are doing it wrongy  
so wont the real Shinigami please stand up, please stand up, please stand up   
  
haha...   
guess there's a Shinigami in all of us  
But dammit, Heero is MINE!  



End file.
